CUTE LITTLE PUPPY ALL ALONE
by Rat3000
Summary: Jacob is a chick thanks to Bella. he/she checking herself out but he/she isnt the only one checking.
1. Chapter 1

Cute Little Puppy All Alone.

******************

It has been raining in folk, La Pula (sorry I don't remember the name of the town the guys leaved).

Jacob was cursed by a witch name Bella. (AN: I always thing of her as a witch/bitch it suits her don't you agreed all you Bella haters)

Bella turn Jacob into a chick. Now he/she is standing at the beach with his/her trouser too big now. He has a chick's figure. His jet-black hair is now long and silk. His masculine chest is now full of a two large breasts. (NA: think Pamela Anderson, HEHEHEHEHE). So he/she cupped one of her breast and moaned quietly. She was so focused on herself that she didn't even smell the leech behind her. But then she did and turned to look over his shoulder and locked eyes with none other than Edward Cullen.

Jacob gasped and wrapped her arms around her large breast. She hissed at Edward like a cute annoyed kitty. (AN: hehehehehe!)

"What the fuck are you doing here leech!" barked Jacob in his new sexy female voice.

Edward just stared at him and realized that he was just turned on by the sight in front of him and he let out a sexy growl.

'Ewww! There is no way that leech he is checking me out' Jacob thought.

This brings back Edward to reality and he cleared his throat and smiled at Jacob.

"Isn't this ma luck day." Said Edward cocky. At the same time as, advance predatory at Jacob. While; licking his lips stared hungrily at Jacob. Jacob saw this and tried to make a run for it but, Edward was faster. He wrapped his arms around Jacob's slim waist and whispered softly on his/her ear "cute little puppy all alone" and bites her ear gently.

Jacob's arms were around her chest trying to cover herself as her warm naked body pressed against Edward's cold hard chest.

"Please, leech…I mean Edward let me go" said Jacob angrily. Trying to push to push Edward's cold arms away form her warm wet body.

"Kiss me and I will let you go, my cute little puppy" replied Edward.

"Over your already dead body, leech now let her/him go" come a cold voice of Sam glaring at him.

Both Edward and Jacob looked up at Sam.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Cute Little Puppy All Alone.

*****************

CHAPTER 2

Edward smirked at Sam knowing what is going on though his head, how Sam wants Jacob. Edward still has his arms around the Ooh so sexy Lady-Jake. (NA/hehehehe!!!) Still stared at Sam Edward licked Jacob's right cheek and give it a soft kiss, while Edward's eyes never leaved Sam.

To make the matter worse he run his cold hand up to Jacob's now his/her full large breasts.

Jacob moaned shameless at the contact. This continued to piss off Sam, which was joy to Edward.

Jacob turned and hides her large boobs on Edward's cold chest which seems to turn on Edward endlessly. (NA/ Edward is such a pervert in this fic hehehehe and poor Jacob or is he/she).

"WHAT THE FUCK LEECH?!!" shouted Sam furiously, his fists were bleeding trying to contain his rage. He jumped down close to Edward and Jacob. This action caused Jacob to flinch and burred his/her head on Edward's neck.

This caused Edward to tighten his cold arms around Jacob. He glared at Sam and answered quietly.

"What's the matter DOG? You can't have everything in the world, just because you're the alpha on your little pack. This puppy is mine and mine alone, now just like Michael Jackson once said may his soul rest in peace 'bite it.'" Laughing out loud. Cause Jacob to chuck quietly.

Sam was burning the grass around him as he turns red from fury.

Jacob sensed his pack mate's rage and tried to calm him down.

However before he could so much as moved to face Sam. He felt the vampire's cold hand at the back of his neck and Jacob felt cold lips pressed on his warmed ones.

He moaned loudly and pressed his slender-hand on Edward's chest.

Despite the fact that all this moment was going on the third wheel was still standing there, steaming hot.

"Edward please stop." Whispered Jacob trying to pushed Edward away.

Edward let go of Jacob's warm lips now wet thank to Edward. But didn't let his arms fall out of the embrace.

He looked at Jacob's brown eyes and smiled warmly at him/her hearing Jacob's thoughts.

At the same time trying to blocking Sam's.

Edward dropped his arms around Jacob but, didn't separate his body from Jacob's.

He took off his coat and wrapped around Jacob's lean slender body.

"I will see you later puppy." He said and kissed his/her forehead and throws a last smirk at Sam and disappeared in the woods.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Cute Little Puppy All Alone.

*****************

CHAPTER 3

It was a beautiful Saturday night the girls, Bella, Alice, Leah, and Jacob (girl) went to a new club just opened.

Inside was crowded with young people Alice hooked her arm on Jacob and pulls her to the dance floor.

They danced to the music and lose themselves with the dark and crowded atmosphere.

Alice wrapped her cold arms around Jacob's warm waist and moved closer to the wolf and whispered to her "your way more hot as a chick, okay also as a guy." He kissed Jacob's ear.

***********

Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked in the club were the Jacob and girls are. Seeing Jacob dancing like that was doing stuff to Edward's groin. Edward's eyes were on Jacob since he arrived in the club.

Suddenly the DJ turns down the music and announced 'Jacob Black please gets up here'

Jacob and Alice looked at each other with a grin on their faces.

Jacob got on stage and took the microphone. People gasped shocked to see a girl instead of a boy and the music starts, Jacob start to sing and dance just like Beyonce.

* * *

I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me

Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party  
[Repeat to end]

* * *

Jacob finished and the crowd went wild, girls screaming, boys cheering, clapping. Jasper, Edward and Emmett stay quiet just staring at Jacob and all thought how SEXY and HOT she looked.

Edward throws a glare to his brothers and Jasper clears his throat. Look down feeling shame. Emmett didn't even realized that he was been glared he was still looking at Jacob and licking his lips.

Jacob came down the stage and he/she was embraced by Alice and Bella. Suddenly an arm came from nowhere and wrapped around his waist from behind and his/her head was turned slightly around and warm lips touch hers and Jacob gasped so are Bella and Alice.

There in front of Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella and Alice. This drunk and horny guy was kissing what belong to Edward Cullen.

The End

AN: (OH WOW SO WHAT DO YOU GUYZ THING ABOUT THIS DO YOU WANT MORE? HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE

WHAT WOULD EDWARD DO TO THIS MORTAL.)


End file.
